neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Dragon Warrior
Dragon Warriors (ドラゴンウォーリア, Doragon Wōria) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're humanoid lizards with mechanical parts, they wield an axe and a shield. They can turn Viral. Behavior Skills Dragon Warriors have 5 skills and a transformation: *High Slash (0 SP) *Flame / (120 SP) *Flame Attack (0 SP) *Flame Impulse / (160 SP) *Flame Tornado / (240 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Dragon Warriors' main skill is Flame, they can use this skill more than half their turns. Occasionally they use High Slash, Flame Attack or Flame Impulse, and rarely, Flame Tornado. When they run out of SP they only use High Slash and Flame Attack. They can turn Viral at any moment. Partners Dragon Warriors can have some partners to help them, eight combinations are known: A Dragon Warrior and two Crack Tails ( ) Normal *520 EXP / 676 EXP (EXP Up) *296 Credits / 384 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Warrior *659 EXP / 856 EXP (EXP Up) *497 Credits / 646 Credits (Credits Up) Two Dragon Warriors and a Crack Tail ( ) Normal *737 EXP / 958 EXP (EXP Up) *433 Credits / 562 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Warrior *876 EXP / 1138 EXP (EXP Up) *634 Credits / 824 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Dragon Warriors *1015 EXP / 1319 EXP (EXP Up) *835 Credits / 1085 Credits (Credits Up) Two Dragon Warriors and two Crack Tails ( ) Normal *838 EXP / 1089 EXP (EXP Up) *486 Credits / 631 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Warrior *977 EXP / 1270 EXP (EXP Up) *687 Credits / 893 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Dragon Warriors *1116 EXP / 1450 EXP (EXP Up) *888 Credits / 1154 Credits (Credits Up) A Dragon Warrior and an Old Man Deus ( ) Normal *545 EXP / 708 EXP (EXP Up) *342 Credits / 444 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Warrior *684 EXP / 889 EXP (EXP Up) *543 Credits / 705 Credits (Credits Up) A Dragon Warrior and two Old Men Deus ( ) Normal *772 EXP / 1003 EXP (EXP Up) *494 Credits / 642 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Warrior *911 EXP / 1184 EXP (EXP Up) *695 Credits / 903 Credits (Credits Up) Two Dragon Warriors and an Old Man Deus ( ) Normal *863 EXP / 1121 EXP (EXP Up) *532 Credits / 691 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Warrior *1002 EXP / 1302 EXP (EXP Up) *733 Credits / 952 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Dragon Warriors *1141 EXP / 1483 EXP (EXP Up) *934 Credits / 1214 Credits (Credits Up) Two Dragon Warriors and two Old Men Deus ( ) Normal *1090 EXP / 1417 EXP (EXP Up) *684 Credits / 889 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Warrior *1229 EXP / 1597 EXP (EXP Up) *885 Credits / 1150 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Dragon Warriors *1368 EXP / 1778 EXP (EXP Up) *1086 Credits / 1411 Credits (Credits Up) Two Dragon Warriors ( ) Normal *636 EXP / 826 EXP (EXP Up) *380 Credits / 494 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Warrior *775 EXP / 1007 EXP (EXP Up) *581 Credits / 755 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Dragon Warriors *914 EXP / 1188 EXP (EXP Up) *782 Credits / 1016 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model *Death Stalker *Ice Lizard *Lizard Knight *Directionless Soldier Same Model Gallery Normal Dragon Warrior Ice Lizard.png|A Dragon Warrior Ice LizardSide.png|A Dragon Warrior (Side View) Ice LizardBack.png|A Dragon Warrior (Back View) Ice LizardSpecial.png|A Dragon Warrior's Special Idle Animation. Viral Dragon Warrior Gold LizardViral.png|A Viral Dragon Warrior Gold LizardViralSide.png|A Viral Dragon Warrior (Side View) Gold LizardViralBack.png|A Viral Dragon Warrior (Back View) Gold LizardViralSpecial.png|A Viral Dragon Warrior's Special Idle Animation. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Dragon Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies